Die Hochzeit der Frau Füchsin
''Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm. Tief in Gedanken versunken, schlenderte der alte Neunschwanz am großen Waldsee entlang. Wie Diamanten, schmückten die unzähligen Sterne den Nachthimmel und offenbarte ein herrliches Bild. Elegant tanzte der Mond auf der dunklen Oberfläche des Sees. Doch der alte Fuchs konnte sich keineswegs an dieser Schönheit erfreuen. So sehr plagten ihn die Sorgen. Auf und ab führte sein Weg ohne jegliches Ziel. Der Verzweiflung ganz nahe, fuhr sich der neunschwänzige Fuchs mit den langen Krallen durch sein graues Fell und stieß ein lang gezogenes Seufzen aus. Eigentlich sollte er der glücklichste Mann auf Erden sein, denn der alte Herr Neunschwanz war mit einer Füchsin verlobt, die schöner nicht sein könnte. Klare blaue Augen schmückten ihr zierliches Gesicht, zartes rotes Fell, welches heißes Feuer widerspiegelte und ihre wundervolle Stimme erst. So lieblich und voller Anmut, die jede Nachtigal im düstren Schatten stellte. Sie war die schönste Füchsin im ganzen Walde. Nein – nicht nur im Walde, sondern auf der ganzen Welt. Etwas Schöneres konnte es nicht mehr geben. Aber warum umgaben ihn dann so große Sorgen? Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, in einem solch hohen Alter noch mal im süßen Genuss der Liebe zu kommen. Es war die Ungewissheit. Die Angst davor, ein Leben zu leben, gesponnen aus Zweifel. ''Liebt sie mich wirklich?, kreiste es in seine Gedanken, Gilt ihre Liebe wirklich mir? Mir, ein Fuchs der in Würde gealtert ist? Oder sind es meine neun Schweife, die das Feuer der Liebe in ihr entfachten? '' Auch wenn er sich vor der Wahrheit fürchtete, so wollte er Sie sich stellen. Der alte graue Fuchs wollte unbedingt der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken. Ob gut oder schlecht, es war ihm vollkommen egal. Aber für immer im trüben Ungewissheit zu wandern, war für ihn ein Graus. Doch wie? Wie zum Teufel sollte er Sie nur finden? Ein Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma schien wie ein vager Traum zu sein. „Lieber Gott, was soll ich nur tun?“, flehte Herr Neunschwanz umschlungen von Kummer. Seine trüben Augen glitten in den endlosen schwarzen Himmel hinauf und verloren sich dort. Welch ein hübscher Anblick, der sich vor dem Fuchs bot. Das Himmelreich schien so grenzenlos zu sein, so Frei. Wie wahre Liebe. Ja, wahre Liebe. Sie interessierte sich nicht für Alter, Reichtum oder Herkunft, solch Etiketten waren für die Liebe belanglos. Ob ein Fuchs nun einen Schweif hatte oder ganze neun, es sagte nichts über ihn aus. Wahre Liebe galt nur der inneren Schönheit, dem Charakter. Und wenn Sie einmal geboren wurde, in den Herzen zweier Liebenden, so wird sie sogar den Tod überstehen und ihn mit voller Freude in dessen Gesicht lachen. „Ja!“, prustete Herr Neunschwanz wie von einem Blitz getroffen auf: „Wahre Liebe übersteht selbst sogar den Tod. Jetzt weiß ich es! Ich weiß es nun endlich!“. Freudig wanderte er wieder zurück zu seinem kleinen Häuschen. Dort angekommen, schlich sich der grauhaarige Fuchs wie ein Meisterdieb auf Zehenspitzen durch die gähnende Stille, die über das Haus und dessen Bewohner herrschte. Nun legte er sich gemächlich zu seiner Geliebten im Bett und beobachtete Sie mit Vorsicht. Frau Füchsin schlief ruhig und fest. Ihr volles Haar funkelte im fahlen Schein des kalten Mondes, das junge Mädchen sah so lieblich aus. Ein Lächeln schmückte Neunschwanzs Maul. Morgen wird es so weit sein. Dann würde es sich zeigen. Die Wahrheit, vielleicht sogar die wahre Liebe? Und so glitt auch der alte Fuchs im Reich der Träume ein. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen gewesen. Die Sonne begrüßte die schläfrige Welt und bedeckte sie mit Licht und Wärme. Auch das letzte Stück Dunkelheit wurde davon gejagt und verlor sich in Vergessenheit der vergangenen Nacht. Herr Neunschwanz saß in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer und erledigte den ganzen Schreibkram. Seine Verlobte, die ach so schöne Frau Füchsin, saß bequem auf der Schaukel im Garten und wippte sorglos vor sich her. In der Küche tobte sich die Katzenmagd aus, denn ihre Interesse galt dem zubereiten eines leckeren Gerichtes, der den Füchsen ein Lächeln im Gesicht zaubern sollte. Langsam schaute sich Herr Neunschwanz gut um. Er grinste bis auf beiden Ohren, denn die Zeit war nun endlich gekommen. Aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen, vernahm die Magd mit ihren spitzen Katzenohren ein merkwürdiges Gewinsel. Es kam aus dem Arbeitszimmer von Herr Neunschwanz. Voller Sorge lief das Katzenmädchen zu dem alten Herrn, um nach den Rechten zu sehen. Doch sie wurde von einen Schrecken gepackt, als ihre leuchten goldenen Augen den sterbenden Fuchs erblicken, der hilflos wie ein Hund zu hecheln begann und sich krampfhaft an die Brust fasste. Er lief sogar so rot an, dass man hätte glauben können, die ursprüngliche Fellfarbe sei wieder gekehrt. Nach Luft schnappend stieß er wankend alle in seiner Nähe befindliche Gegenstände um. Der Stuhl, das Tintenfässchen, die unzähligen Blätter und Bücher. Dies jagte der Magd einen Heiden Angst ein, dass sie einen Schritt zurückwich. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Das einzige was ihr in diesen Moment in den Sinn kam, war ihre Herrin davon zu berichten. Das tat sie auch unverzüglich. „Herrin! Oh Herrin! Es ist was Schlimmes geschehen!“. Die kleine Füchsin starrte mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck die von Hektik überspannte Magd an. Endlich bei ihr angekommen und fast dem ganzen Sauerstoff beraubt, prustete sie: „Oh Herrin. Es geht um ihren Gatten. Er steht kurz vor dem Tode.“. Die Augen der Füchsin weiteten sich und nahmen fasst ihr ganzes Gesicht ein. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, sprang sie von der Holzschaukel auf und rannte ins Häuschen rein. Doch es war zu spät. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Geliebter Herr Neunschwanz leblos am Boden lag. Die Glieder waren ganz steif, die Zunge hing wie eine tote Schlange vom Maul heraus und seine glasigen Augen stierten in die Leere. „Nein! Mein lieber Gatte! Wie kann es nur möglich sein?“, jammernd nahm Frau Füchsin ihn in die Arme und vergoss bittre Tränen. Die Magd stand bestürzt dabei und konnte nicht zu Recht glauben, was sie da erblickte. Der ganze Tag war gezeichnet von Trauer. In ihrer Kämmerlein eingeschlossen, heulte die Füchsin über ihren Kummer. Der alte Neunschwanz hingegen lag gebettet in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sein Tod sprach sich schnell herum und bald wußte ein jeder im ganzen Wald davon. Und das hieß auch natürlich, dass die schönste Füchsin vom ganzen Walde – ach was, die schönste Füchsin auf der ganzen Welt, nun wieder zu haben war. So machten sich viele Füchse auf, wie ein Rudel von liebeskranken Idioten, um die Gunst der Füchsin zu betteln. Da waren erst einige Stunden nach Neunschwanzs Tode im Lande verstrichen, da klopfte es auch schon an der Türe. Die Katzenmagd öffnete sie langsam und erblickte einen jungen Fuchs vor sich. Er war eingehüllt in den prächtigsten Kleidern und strotze nur vor Eleganz. Geschwind nahm der junge Kerl seinen Hut ab und begrüßte die verdutzte Katze: „Guten Tag Jungfer Katze. Was machen sie an einem solch schönen Tag?“. „Ich habe gekocht. So möchte der werte Herr eintreten und mein Gast sein?“. Der Fuchs lächelte mild und spielte weiter den Ahnungslosen. „Vielen dank. Doch sag, was macht den die Frau Füchsin?“. Das einst so freudige Lächeln der Katzenmagd wich einer traurigen und trostlosen Miene. Betrübt starrte sie zum Boden. „Ach, meine arme Herrin. Sie sitz in ihrem Kämmerlein und weint sich die Äuglein seidenrot.“. Hinterlistig tat der Freier so, als wäre er bedrückt. „Oh! Aber warum?“. „Ihr Gatte der alte Neunschwanz ist heute verstorben und hat ein gebrochenes Herz zurück gelassen.“. „Dann sag ihr doch, liebe Jungfer, ein junger Fuchs ist da und bittet um ihre Hand.“. „Gewiss doch mein Herr.“. Geschwind begab sich die Magd zur Treppe. Mit jeder Stufe, die das Katzenmädchen empor stieg, umso lauter wurde auch das bitterliche Weinen der Füchsin. Jetzt stand sie vor der verschlossenen Zimmertüre und klopfte behutsam an. „Was?!“, zischte die Füchsin wie eine Schlange. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich am trauern bin?“. „Es tut mir so Leid meine Herrin, doch ein junger Fuchs steht unten an der Eingangstüre und wünscht sie zu sehen.“. Das Wehklagen verstummte urplötzlich und die Türe wurde ungestüm aufgerissen. Wie eine Hyäne schob sie ihren Kopf heraus und blickte die auf geschreckte Magd fasziniert an. „Was? Ein junger Fuchs möchte mich sehen? Wirklich?“. Von Trauer und Kummer war nicht mehr die Rede gewesen. Die Verwirrung zeichnete das Gesicht der Magd und sie stieß nur ein leises „Ja“ heraus. „Das ist ja fabelhaft. Und wie viele Schwänze hat er denn?“, stocherte Frau Füchsin weiter. „Eh, wie bitte?“. „Na, wie viele Schwänze er hat? Sag schon!“. Als Antwort bekam Frau Füchsin: „Einen. Wie ein gewöhnlicher Fuchs.“. „Pah! Wer bin ich denn, wenn ich mich mit so einem daher gelaufenen Fuchs einlasse?! Ich bin eine besondere Füchsin und keine Dirne die man am Waldesrand findet. Ein Fuchs mit nur einem Schwanz bittet um meine Hand? '''Er soll dahin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst!'“. Mit dieser Ansage, gefüllt von Überheblichkeit, schleuderte das freche Ding die Türe zu und heulte weiter scheinheilig um ihren verstorbenen Gatten. Nun überbrachte die etwas entsetzte Katzenmagd die schlechten Nachricht den wartenden Fuchs. Wörtlich klappte der Unterkiefer des Freiers auf, bei „Das“ was seine Ohren vernahmen. „Wie bitte?!“, plusterte er sich auf, „Ich bin ihr also nicht gut genug, weil ich nur einen Schwanz habe? Diese arrogante…“, zähneknirschend machte sich der geknickte Casanova von dannen. Nun widmete sich die Katze wichtigere Dinge zu. Sie musste ja noch die Beerdigung regeln, die eigentlich hätte eine Hochzeit werden sollen. „Na ja, so ist das Leben nun mal.“. Nun hielte sie für kurze Zeit inne: Sie hätte schwören können, dass sich der Arm von Herr Neunschwanz bewegt hat. Ihre Adleraugen studierten den vermeintlichen Toten etwas genauer. Der alte Neunschwanz bemühte sich inständig, keine verräterischen Bewegungen von sich zu geben. „Hm? Dann hab ich mich wohl getäuscht.“, tat sie als Illusion ab. Als fast schon erneut Ruhe einkehrte, klopfte es wieder an der Eingangstüre. „Wer mag das wohl diesmal sein?“, stöhnte sie. Ihre weichen Pfoten öffnete die Türe und welch eine Überraschung – ein Fuchs stand da. Doch diesen zierten sogar zwei sonnengelbe Fuchsschwänze. Und wie seinen Kumpan davor, schickte auch er die Magd mit der gleichen Bitte zu ihrer Herrin. Frau Katze machte sie sich nochmal die Mühe und stieg all die Stufen wieder empor, nur um sich wieder harsche Worte von der Füchsin einzufangen. „WAS? Nur zwei Schwänze? Was glaubt er wer er ist! Schick ihn weg! SOFORT!“. Dies wurde auch schnell in der Tat umgesetzt und so machte sich der zweischwänzige Fuchs traurig auf dem Heimweg. Geschafft pustete sich Frau Katze eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Nur wenig später aber, stand schon der nächste Freier vor der Türe. Dieser hatte sogar drei Fuchsschwänze, doch für Frau Füchsin war es noch immer nicht genug und so ereilte auch diesen Fuchs das gleiche Schicksal. Es kamen noch weitere Füchse und bei jedem nahm die Zahl der Schweife zu. Ganz außer Puste, schleppte sich die arme Magd treppauf und treppab, das gleiche Schauspiel, immer von neuem. Bis auf einmal ein junger und eleganter Fuchs vor ihr stand, doch das wichtigste von allen, sein Äußeres wurde geprägten von neun Zeiselschwänze. Fast einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, machte sich die Katzenmagd noch einmal auf, um ihre Herrin davon zu berichten. Noch einmal diese Treppe zu erklimmen, auf der das arme Geschöpf schon den ganzen Tag gehetzt wurde. „Puh! Herrin, oh Herrin!“, krächzte die Magd, fast ohne Stimme. „Ein junger neunschwänziger Fuchs möchte sie sehen!“. Erschöpft brach sie zusammen. „Hab ich da richtig gehört?“. Freudig sprang Frau Füchsin aus ihr Kämmerlein. „Ein junger neunschwänziger Fuchs? Ach ein Traum wird wahr!“. Überglücklich eilte sie zu ihren neuen Verlobten und ignorierte gekonnt die am Boden liegende Katze. Sie rutschte auf das Treppengeländer hinunter und tanzte in den Armen ihres neuen Gatten. „Frau Katze! Oh Frau Katze! Wirf den alten Neunschwanz raus, denn ich habe meinen Fuchs fürs Leben gefunden. Morgen soll die Hochzeit sein. Hol den Priester und lade Gäste ein. Koch die feinsten Speisen, morgen soll der schönste Tag meines Lebens sein.", lachend tanzte das verliebte Ehepaar, pure Freude umgaben die beiden. „Wie sie es wünschen.“, stöhnte die Magd kraftlos, noch immer auf dem Boden liegend. Ein neuer Tag brach an. Alles war für die Hochzeit vorbereit. Der Garten war geschmückt mit unzähligen Girlanden aus Blüten. Die Tische waren bestückt mit den köstlichsten Leckereien, zubereiten von Frau Katze, die ganz erschöpft in ihrer Stube lag und die Feier verschlief. Viele Gäste trafen ein. Verschiedenste Tiere kamen zusammen, darunter Herr Wolf, der gute alte Windhund, Frau und Herr Dachs, Familie Bär und selbst ein Löwenpärchen kamen zu diesen freudigen Ereignisses. Die Zaunkönige schauten sich voller Vergnügung die Festlichkeit von der Krone des Eichenbaumes aus an. Der Priester, ein Esel, stand mit dem Bräutigern am Altar. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben, denn alle waren zu tiefste auf die Braut gespannt. Und endlich erschien sie. Alle Laute verstummten und die Blicke richteten sich nur auf Frau Füchsin. In ihrem schneeweißen Hochzeitskleid sah sie wie ein Engel aus. Stolz trug sie ihren Blumenstrauß und begab sich zum Alter, zur ihren Geliebten. Die Hochzeitmelodie erfüllte den Ort. Das Glück schien fast perfekt zu werden. Aber nur fast. Denn der alte Herr Neunschwanz blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die ganze Szenerie. In ihm brodelte unbändige Wut. Er hätte Feuer und Galle spucken können, so Sauer war er. Der alte Fuchs sah nun die Wahrheit, wonach er suchte. Dieses Fuchsweib hat ihn nur genommen, weil er neun Schwänze hatte. Weiter nichts. Sie hatte ihn nur deshalb geliebt. Pah! Wenn man es überhaupt Liebe nennen konnte. Nicht mal einen Tag hat’s gedauert und nun heiratete diese verlogene Schlange einen anderen. „Na warte Fräulein! Du willst den schönsten Tag deines Lebens haben? Oh ja, den bekommst du!“, versprach er düster und ballte seine Pfoten zu Fäusten. Wütend verließ er das kleine Zimmer, in dem man ihn heute Morgen gebracht hatte, stieg die Treppe hinunter und ging schnurstracks in den Garten. Und da musste er es sich mit ansehen. Dieses hinterlistige Weib küsste gerade ihren neune Verlobten. Und dies brachte das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen. Sein Blut kochte vor Rage. Blind vor Wut stampfte der neunschwänzige Fuchs auf dem Alter zu. Einige der Hochzeitsgäste erschraken beim Anblick des alten Fuchses, denn eigentlich hatte er das Zeitliche gesegnet. Laut den Gästen. Nun erreichte der von Zorn zerrissene Betrogene den Altar. Mit voller Entsetzen erblickte Frau Füchsin ihren ehemaligen Gatten. Die rötliche Fellfarbe wich einen blassen weiß. „Hallo meine Liebe. Freust du dich gar nicht mich zusehen oder warum hat’s dir die Sprache aufeinmal verschlagen? Hm?“, sein Blick glich dem eines Wahnsinnigen. „A- aber ich dachte du wärst tot?“, plapperte sie ängstlich. Herr Neunschwanz trat ihr bedrohlich näher. „Und ich dachte du würdest mich so lieben wie ich bin. Doch das einzige was dich interessierte waren meine neun SCHWÄNZE.“. Er stupste sie feste und mit voller Hass an. Ängstlich und voller Scham wand sie ihr Gesicht zum Boden. Nun schritt der Bräutiger ein: „Hey! Lass meine Frau in Ruhe!“. Vorsichtshalber zog sich der Priester mit der Bibel fest umklammernd zurück. Auch einige der Gäste taten es ihm gleich und suchten langsam das Weite. „Du Jungspund hältst dich da gefälligst raus! An deiner Stelle würde ich schnell Land gewinnen!“, keifte Herr Neunschwanz bissig zurück. Er warf drohend einen Blick auf den Bräutigern. Oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten… Leider ließ der andere Fuchs nicht locker. Und da brach endgültig der Geduldsfaden des Alten. Mit voller Kraft schlug Herr Neunschwanz gegen die Schnauze des Bräutigern. Dieser stolpert rückwärts mit den Armen rudern, als würde er versuchen zu fliegen, vom Podest. Bewusstlos und mit einer blutenden Nase, lag der Geliebte nun im Dornengestrüpp. Das war auch für die restlichen Schaulustigen zu viel und alle verließen fluchtartig den Garten. Jetzt wand sich der alte Neunschwanz wieder Frau Füchsin zu, die nur geschockt dar stand. Ihre Pupillen waren nur kleine Punkte und ihr zierlicher Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Du verlogenes Miststück! In meinen restlichen Leben will ich dich nie, aber auch nie wieder sehen! Und du bist für mich gestorben!“. Nun verließ der alte Herr Neunschwanz auch den Garten und ließ die entsetzte Füchsin im Chaos zurück. Alles war ruiniert. Einfach alles. Kraftlos ging die Füchsin auf die Knie und weinte bittre Tränen – und diesmal waren sie echt. thumb|400px PatorikkuFox (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Kreaturen